


Quite a Ride

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Finger Sucking, Hardcore, Large Cock, Latex, Leather Kink, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Rimming, Rubber, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: Having been cast in a movie together, KJ Apa and Tyler Posey spend an afternoon getting to know each other. KJ has heard a lot about Posey's perversions and wants to expand his mind. Posey wants to expand Apa's ass.
Relationships: KJ Apa/Tyler Posey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Quite a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [twitter.com/dirtymales](https://twitter.com/dirtymales) / [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [thomaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/profile)  
>   
> (x) stands for a reference pic. Open it in a new window (right-click >> open link in new tab) to see the pic, so you're not redirected from this page. Reference pics give you the right image while reading the story.

"You know, you should come over, and I'll show you my hog." Tyler Posey grinned his crooked grin at co-star KJ Apa, who stood there grinning idiotically. He was cute while he did it though. 

"Umm. Yeah. I'm new to riding, but, yeah, sure." KJ smiled at Tyler, then looked away, almost embarrassed. Tyler bit his lip and smiled. He was gonna wreck this kid.

KJ Apa had been on Tyler Posey's "Get" list since he first laid eyes on the guy, watching an overly homoerotic episode of Riverdale. Which was to say any episode. While Posey had never had trouble scoring anyone's cock or hole, he found a challenge in Apa, who at first he thought was coy and shrewd, but later found out that KJ Apa was, in fact, an idiot. Not that it mattered. Posey wasn't trying to fuck Apa's brain. He was after that sweet bubble ass that he drooled over the first time he saw it in spandex. Apa was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. He took one look at the wolfish grin that crossed Tyler Posey's face the first time he met him, and knew he was as good as fucked. Literally, good as in he knew that Posey's prick was going to embed itself in his rapidly loosening kiwi ass. He could hardly wait.

Posey grinned as he opened the door to his place, seeing Apa on the other side. The guy was wearing a tight, white, ribbed cotton tank top which hugged his toned torso. The Kiwi's dark, thick armpit hair stuck out from under the creases of his muscled arms. His nipples pressed out the cotton, not quite hard. Yet. KJ's legs were encased in a pair of tight light blue jeans, which hugged his bulge, and no doubt his fuckable ass cheeks as well. And he wore a pair of white Chuck Taylor Converse shoes on his feet.

"Welcome bro" Posey held his arms out at his sides as he backed inside his house. "Mi casa es su casa!" 

KJ immediately zeroed in on Tyler's thick, dark pit hair, and his nosed twitched at the scent he'd come to love on the set. Especially after a long day of shooting. "Thanks man. What's that mean?" KJ crossed the threshold, taking in the sight of how Tyler was dressed.

"Sorry man. Means, 'my home is your home'." Posey bowed to his guest. "Means anything I have, is yours." Apa grinned as Posey winked at him, a million things in that lascivious grin on the man's crooked jaw. He was grateful for the tight jeans that kept his cock in place.

"Well, chur." KJ smirked, enjoying the way Tyler's brows raised. "What did you just call me?" Posey chuckled. 

"S'a word means 'awesome' in Kiwi, eh?" KJ winked back. Tyler gave a slight grin again and nodded. "Nice." 

Tyler handed Apa a beer, and took him on a tour of the place. KJ watched as Tyler showed him around, but really, he was staring at how Posey's tight leather pants hugged that fat ass ([x](https://imgur.com/a/c9Qp79f)). It didn't help that the man's upper torso was wrapped in a loose white tee cut low on the sides, showing off his tats, torso, and arms. As he walked his nipples and pecs peeked out of the low cut sides. Tyler's nipples were decorated with little silver barbell piercings, which glinted against the dark, dusky skin of his areolas, and KJ wanted them in his mouth. The leather pants rode low enough that KJ could see Tyler wasn't wearing any underwear, and that made him stomach feel jittery. A pair of leather lace up boots capped Posey's feet. KJ felt his cock trying to harden, and his hole began to twitch, thinking of that big cock stuffed into all that leather... "You alright man?" 

Apa looked up, and saw Posey standing, staring at him with that trademark grin of his. A shadow of five o'clock stubble graced his cheeks and jaw, and Apa wanted it scraping his thighs.

"Yeah." He blinked, looking at his host. "I was just..." Tyler nodded. "It's the pants, right?" KJ flushed, and nodded. Posey nodded. "I just got through with a ride. Come on, I'll show you my babies." 

They made it into Tyler's garage, which was really just a large workspace for his bikes. KJ looked appreciatively at all the chrome and leather, and raw horsepower.

"You're quite the rider." Apa grinned, downing his second beer. "So I've been told." Tyler licked his lips, looked at Apa's ass held snugly in the tight denim prison. 

"You haven't lived til you've had a hog between your legs." Tyler grinned running his hand over the seat of his Harley Davidson Cruiser.

KJ grinned, but said nothing. He'd had PLENTY of hogs between his legs. It's how he became an actor, after all. "Is it comfortable… riding in those?" KJ gestured to the leather pants Posey wore. "They don't look like they give you room to move." 

Posey ran his hands over his leather clad legs, and cupped his crotch. "You'd be surprised how much movement you can have in these." He felt his cock stiffen, and arc over his hip. Inside the leather of his pants, he could feel his precum dripping. "Besides, once you get used to them, they're just as comfortable as the spandex you wear for wrestling. Maybe even more so." Posey had Apa in his sights. "I have extra if you wanna try some." 

They were in Posey's room, not too far from the garage, where Tyler had a dressing room, mostly leathers, which was expected, but also, things that were not. The leathers were there, riding chaps, leather pants, but also leather and spandex shirts, what looked like latex, and definitely some rubber. KJ ran his hands over some of them, feeling the texture, and imagining how they'd feel putting them on. His hole twitched again. "This is some cool shit." He grinned, picking up a latex top. 

"Thanks." Posey eyed Apa, and had a wonderfully dirty thought. "Wanna try those on?" KJ blushed, and turned a deep pink. "I don't know... would I... would I look good in these?" Posey bit his lip and nodded. "Fuck yeah bro. With your body, and those arms. That would make you look great." Apa smiled, feeling giddy. "Well, I mean, it's kinda like what I have on now." Tyler nodded. "Yeah, and it actually feels really good." Tyler let his hands catch each side of his shirt, drawing it together, showing off his pecs and nipples, his arms flexing. He loved the feel of the shirt brushing against his piercings, and knew that Apa was eyeing his tits, just as much as he was eyeing the Kiwi stud.

KJ felt his cock getting harder despite the tightness of his pants. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he pulled the hem of the shirt upward, knowing it would show off his pecs, pits, nips, and abs in the most erotic fashion. All of his Doms loved when he did this, and the look of raw lust in Tyler's eyes told him that it still was magical. He stretched his arms and elbows, showing off all the definition in his muscles, loving the way Tyler drank him in. 

"Fuck yeah dude. You're gonna look good in it." Tyler licked his lips. KJ picked up the top, and tried to get it on. "I'm... how do you...?" He fumbled with the fabric.

"Here." Posey smiled. "Let me help." He grabbed a bottle of lube from a shelf in the closet, and walked up to KJ. "Putting this on requires steps. Luckily, you're not too hairy.” He smirked, and uncapped the bottle. "Latex is a bitch to get into, but it's worth it." He squeezed a fair amount of lube into his hand, and approached KJ. The Kiwi blushed, but nodded, coyly. Tyler let his hands rub all over the man's chest, making sure to coat his pecs, abs, and nipples with lube, before reaching around to do his back.

"Okay." Tyler grinned once he had coated KJ, and maybe teased his pecs a bit too much. "Arms, in, slowly." Tyler lifted the latex shirt up, and over KJ's head. Dude was into it. KJ was surprised at how fucking turned on he was getting dressed in the latex. The way it brushed and stroked his body as he slid into it. The way it teased the buds of his nipples and hugged his abs and pecs. He loved that it was cut like a tank, so he could show off his tats and pits, and huge muscled arms. Standing in front of the mirror, he flexed, and posed, while feeling Posey's hands gently smooth the slick fabric onto his muscled torso, the black making his skin stand out. He smirked, looking at the hungry look in Posey's eyes. "Wanna try these?" Tyler held up a pair of black latex pants. Apa nodded, and turned to face Posey. Tyler crouched down and unbuttoned the guy's pants, watching as it revealed a nice, trimmed bush, then a large, thick cock, which sprung out. The uncut pisser was red hot, hard, and angry looking. Posey grinned, admiring the way the acorn shaped cockhead poked out of the sheath of skin. Tyler had always been pissed he had been cut, and never had a foreskin to play with, like most of his Teen Wolf buddies did.

Posey lubed his hands up, and ran them over Apa's hairy legs, making sure to get them coated. He deliberately avoided touching the bouncing cock, which drove Apa mad. The Kiwi stud bit his lip, to keep from asking, from begging the Latino stud to touch him, to touch his cock, to coat it in lube and stroke and twist. KJ whimpered a bit, and watched in horror as his cock belched out a thick dollop of crystal clear precum. It hung heavy in the slit before the weight of it was pulled down by gravity. The drop hung down, stretching until it broke off and hit the floor. Tyler watched it hungrily, but pretended not to notice as he greased up Apa's meaty ass.

Getting into the pants was a bit more involved, and KJ had to hold on to Tyler for some of it, which only made his cock harder, and more precum leak out. Tyler gently handled the angry cock, and tucked it into the tight pants. Where KJ's jeans had been tight, these were almost unbearable. At first. Sweating now, KJ looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his hands up and down his latex encased form. It was snug, but it felt fucking amazing. He looked amazing. Posey added one final touch. A pair of black leather boots, which laced up tightly, over the legs of the latex pants. Posey grinned up at Apa, satisfied.

KJ smiled, and flexed his cock, watching it twitch in the latex. A thought hit him. "Ummm.... what if I need to piss?" Posey grinned wider. He let his fingers trace up the legs of the latex pants, teasing the crotch. "When it happens, I'll show you." Tyler stood up, and picked up KJ's tight shirt. He stripped his own loose top off, reveling in the smell of his pits, and then tossing it to the side. He slid KJ's ribbed cotton tank over his own torso, where it gleamed against his tanned skin, stretched tightly against his pecs. Most of his bird tat was visible, and his pierced nips were pushing it out, causing little bumps in the front. "Let's go get a hog 'tween your legs, eh?" 

KJ approached one of the Harleys, and lifted his leg to get over the beast. Tyler watched as the dude's ass flexed and moved under the fabric stretched over it. He got on behind KJ, and gently gripped the guy's waist. "Okay. Turn it on." KJ turned the key, and the Harley roared to life, vibrating and purring between his legs. 

"Fuck!" KJ moaned as the engine vibrated right under his taint, sending shivers of pleasure up into his cock and hole. 

"Yeah, I know, right?" Posey murmured in the Kiwi's ear. "Feels pretty f-fucking good, huh?" 

KJ nodded, feeling as Posey pressed against him, hard cock pressed against his latex clad cheeks, and Tyler's hands easing toward his cock. At the first stroking touch of fingers, KJ let out a strangled cry as Tyler cupped his cock through the latex, and squeezed. The sensation of the vibration, coupled with the feel of Tyler's hands, his cock pressing insistently into his ass, and the overwhelming scent of the virile stud was too much. KJ's whimpers and cries were so melodic, his accent made everything sound so fucking sexy. Tyler pulled the sexy, spent stud up against his chest, letting his hands fan out over the younger guy's torso. 

"Naughty boy." Tyler let his lips caress KJ's ear as he spoke. "Did that feel good bro?" KJ nodded, and let his back press into Tyler's chest, as Posey's hands slowly stroked his latex clad chest, brushing up against the erect, sensitive nipples. "Fuck yeah." Apa groaned as he let his head drop back on to Posey's shoulder. "You been needing that, haven't you, dude?" Tyler continued to molest KJ's chest, and grope him everywhere. 

Tyler instructs KJ to stay seated as he gets off the bike, and moves, straddling the bike, this time facing Apa. The Kiwi's eyes are still bright with lust, and Tyler stretches his arms out, flexing his biceps, and showing off his well toned body. "You like, bro?" He grins, knowing damn well what Apa's answer will be. "Fuck yeah, bro." KJ replies, breathlessly. Tyler flexes, keeping on arm up, elbow to the sky. "What do you like best?" KJ smiles, and licks his lips, responding "Your pits, dude." Tyler nods approvingly. "Tell me what you like about them." Apa blushes, but doesn't hesitate. "I love how thick and furry they are." Tyler leans his nose down to his left pit and inhales. "You like em, bro?" KJ nods again. "Wanna eat them?" Posey asks, his voice husky. 

KJ nods enthusiastically, and doesn't flinch when Posey's hand reaches out, cupping him behind the neck, and drawing KJ's face into the musky pit, making sure to grind the dude's face into them. He smiles as he feels Apa's tongue, out and darting, licking and sucking its way through the forest of dark hair. KJ is without shame, whimpering and grunting hungrily, as he tries to get every drop of Tyler's sweat on his tongue. The heady stink makes his head spin, and he zones out, letting Posey pull his head back and forth, servicing first one armpit, then the other, then kissing him roughly. When Tyler pulls him away, KJ gasps, and in his mellifluous voice begs, "I need to suck on your tits, dude" 

Tyler's grin is wide, and he pulled his shirt up so it sat on top of his tatted chest, the fat mounds of his pecs jutting out, and nipple piercings gleaming in the light of the garage's open skylights. KJ moaned as he sucked and gently pulled at the piercings with his teeth. He'd been in love with Posey's chest for a long time, and it was a dream come true to be nursing on him. Apa closed his eyes, and began to grind his hips into the bike, gasping when he felt Posey's hands stroking his latex covered ass. There was a moment when Posey's fingers felt like they were picking at something. KJ sighed as Tyler opened up a zipper in the back of the pants, allowing him access to the Kiwi's hole.

KJ continued to lick and suck on Posey's pecs, moving upward to those pits again, before moving up again to lick and kiss those inked biceps he had drooled over for some time. Tyler grinned and encouraged KJ. "Fuck yeah, bro. Get me all clean" KJ mumbled "Fuck yeah." as he pushed his ass back against Tyler's exploring fingers. "Feel all those muscles dude, I know you want to." KJ let his hands roam all over Posey's body, feeling his hard pecs, and flat stomach, to the muscled back, lowering them to feel that firm bubble of an ass in the leather pants. Posey purred his approval, and grinned as he felt KJ's hands move to the front, squeezing his rock hard cock in its leather prison. KJ returned his lips to the pierced tits, gently sucking and tugging on them, enjoying the way it made the fat bulge in Posey's pants twitch and throb.

Posey grinned, and kissed the crown of red tinted hair, and let his fingers tease and tickle the bottom's hungry hole. He needed to taste that hole, to put his body inside him. Tyler pulled KJ up from his swollen nipples, and gripped him firmly by the hair, his other fingers digging into the slick sweaty trench between Apa's asscheeks. "Mine." He declared, staring into KJ's eyes. "All. Mine." KJ grinned. Technically his ass was for sale to anyone who had the cash, or not "Yours, bro." KJ closed his eyes in ecstasy as Tyler's thick fingers squirmed inside his slack hole. 

"Fuck, bro." Tyler grinned. "You're such a loose cunt. I love it." KJ relaxed and let his eyes roll back as Tyler's digits dug into him, hitting his prostate. "You like that, don't you?" Tyler growled, lustily, as he watched Apa's lips part, glistening with spit. "Uh huh." Apa nodded, whimpering as he surrendered. "Turn around." 

Tyler kept KJ bent over the Harley, and finished pulling the zipper of the pants down, exposing his meaty ass. He grinned as he parted the cheeks and saw the twitching hole, already looking like it was trying to open for him. "I've heard all about you, dude." Tyler said, slicking his fingers, and teasing KJ's rim. "One of the hungriest holes in all of Hollywood." KJ looked back and grinned. "Wanna taste it, bro? Wanna show me how that grin feels cramped up my cunt?" KJ growled as he pushed back, opening his hole for Posey, showing a little bit of gape. Tyler nodded. "Good boy." Posey growled, before pushing his face up to the drooling hole. 

KJ let out a whimper as Posey's stubble pressed and scraped against his crack, pleasantly. He reached one hand back, gripping Posey's thick head of hair as he pushed back, rocking against Tyler's tongue, using him to get off. He could literally feel Tyler's grin expanding as the stud ate his Kiwi hole out. Tyler's large hands spread Apa's firm ass cheeks, then pushed them together, almost suffocating himself in the studboy's ass. He slapped each cheek, enjoying the way the sharp crack echoed in the space of the garage.

Posey pulled away, licking and slurping at Apa's juices, and enjoying the way his hole twitched and pulsed, almost as if begging for more. KJ looked back over his shoulder, pushing his needy cunt toward Posey. "More?" he begged. "Please, more?" Posey slapped the pale ass once more, enjoying the way it rippled with the smack. "Wait here, dude." Posey commanded before he disappeared back into the house. KJ sighed, and lay his chest on the bike, while letting his fingers caress his pulsing hole. He gasped at the way it tried to grab at his fingers, almost as if it hand a mind of its own. He teased the opening, and closed his eyes in bliss as his fingers slithered into his hole. He pushed inside thinking of how much he'd been missing his regular dick appointments. Melton had been by to see him just once in the time he'd been filming this new project, and even though he'd gotten the kind of royal dicking down he loved, it had only been a week's worth, and he was overdue.

"I see you couldn't wait." Tyler appeared in the doorway. His huge cock jutted out in front of him through an open panel of his leather pants, drooling clear precum against the backdrop of his neatly trimmed pubes, and shaved balls, which hung low and bullish in their brown sack. His chest was bare, and he traded the silver barbells for two larger gold rings. He sauntered in, carrying a large bag, which clattered a bit as he set it on the floor next to KJ. 

Apa pushed his ass out again, crying in relief as Posey plugged him up with three fingers, before slipping in a pinky. "Fuck yeah. Warm and slutty, just like a dude hole should be." Posey grinned, wriggling his fingers inside Apa. "You're a fucking hole, aren't you?" He growled as he watched KJ wriggle back onto his fingers. "You know it, man." Apa moaned, breathlessly, "Just a cunt for you to use, bro." KJ continued to back up, as his melodic accent added a touch of sweetness to the slutty declarations flowing from his mouth. Posey continued to work his fingers in and out of Apa's hole. "Mine?" He asked. "All yours, mate." KJ growled.

Posey pulled his fingers out of Apa's ass, glistening with clear slick, and immediately shoved them into his mouth, savoring KJ's cunt juices. He crouched down to the bag, and pulled out a thick, black butt plug. KJ's eyes widened with delight. Tyler greased it up, and set it on the floor in front of him. "Have a seat, dude." He grinned as KJ scrambled over the plug, and squatted. The rubber toy was just wide enough to give him a stretch, but not enough to get off on, which drove him insane. KJ adjusted himself on the plug so he was kneeling in front of Tyler, seated on the thick plug, face to face with that huge clipped cock. Tyler reached out, stroking KJ's pretty face before slapping it. He smiled as Apa gasped and asked for more. Tyler slapped him again twice before gripping his thick cock, and slapping KJ's face with it, watching as Apa's mouth tried to catch it. Posey jammed it into Apa's mouth, enjoying the way the Kiwi's throat tried to reject it, making the sub gag on his thick meat. "Take it. Take it." 

KJ felt his throat get battered and bruised by Tyler's cock. He'd been in love with this thick dick since he saw the leaked videos. But really, who could resist it? Certainly not this Kiwi kid, who was now choking himself on the fat prick in his throat. Slobber and precum mixed and drooled out of his mouth, making the latex shine. His eyes teared up and he forced Posey's prick into his throat, enjoying the way it kept him from breathing for seconds at a time. "Good boy. Good fucking hole." Posey praised him, and each time Apa felt like he was going to burst right out of his skin with pride. 

Tyler watched in pleasure as KJ ruined his throat on the big dick in front of him. He felt slobber coating his balls, and scooped some up to rub onto his own hole. Apa was a perfect combination of his favorite bottoms. Tyler knew he would be open to other fluids too. He yanked his cock out of KJ's throat, watching as the boy's Adam's apple bobbed, and his face registered shock and disappointment, before the feeling of Tyler's piss washed over him. Posey let a stream of piss gush out of his hard cock, spraying KJ right in his face. "Fuck yeah-h." KJ gasped as he was hosed, opening his mouth, and letting the rank piss collect in his mouth before swallowing. He moaned as Tyler baptized him, making sure to raise his arms and get his thick armpit hair soaked in piss. Tyler smiled wide. He fucking loved this kid. 

KJ moved forward, continuing to swallow Posey's piss, before swallowing the cock down his throat, suckling as he felt the last of the piss drain down his gullet. He turned his bright brown eyes up at his dominant bro. He watched with joy as Posey's eyes registered approval and lust."You're just the kind of pig I was looking for, bro." Posey's voice was kind, almost smitten. "Come here." Tyler crouched down as he pulled KJ into him, kissing him passionately, the taste of spit and piss all over the kid's tongue. "You're so fucking hot, bro." Posey mumbled as he licked over the KJ's beaming face. 

Posey posed Apa on the seat of one of the bikes. "Stay there. I want you to watch me." Posey commanded, as he leaned back and away from Apa. KJ sat on his knees, tensing his hole around his plug, while he watched as Posey sat back against one of the bikes. The leather pants had a zipper in the back for easy access, and Posey teasingly pulled it down, exposing more and more of his ass crack, so when Tyler leaned back and spread his legs, his furry, loose hole was on display. "I usually ride with a plug in me." He confessed, teasing his slacked lips, and making his asshole pulsate. "It feels so fucking good, more than just riding the bike empty." Tyler slicked his fingers, using them to tease himself open some more. "I fucking love toying with my ass." He confessed, watching as Apa's eyes stared at what was now becoming an open hole. "Watch." 

Tyler reached into his bag, and pulled out another plug. It was a sleek, black beauty, 9 inches tall, and a thick 5 inches wide. He set it on the floor, the wide base keeping it steady. Posey got on his knees in front of the toy, reaching down to steady it a moment, before letting his asslips open wide enough to start descending ([x](https://imgur.com/a/duUbPgX)). He rocked up and down, letting the toy spread him a bit. He reached back with spit slicked fingers, pulling his hungry hole open wider, letting a bit of his rosebud peek through. He collected his slick with the spit, returning them to his mouth. He watched Apa, leaned back against another bike. KJ had pulled his uncut cock out from the zippered part of his latex pants, and was lazily stroking it. Tyler watched enviously as the lacy sheath of skin rolled up and down the shaft, erotically revealing, then concealing, the flared, high ridged cockhead beneath it. KJ reached down, fingering his heavy balls in their trimmed sack. 

Posey made a bit more show, digging more of his asshole out, and slicking it, watching from the back as Apa leaked more and more precum from his red, angry looking cock. Tyler gripped his rim in both hands, pulling a bit more, and showing off his gape to KJ. "Look good, man?" He rasped out. Apa nodded, drooling. "Fuck yeah, bro." Posey nodded, before sitting back down on the thick toy, gasping and moaning as it spread him wide, the fat, rounded base stretching him to his very limits, before disappearing into his cunt, and locking inside him like a knot. Posey gasped as it did, his cock automatically shooting a stream of piss, which he immediately leaped forward to capture in his mouth. 

"Good fucking pig." Tyler groaned to himself, his cheeks bulging. KJ grinned, looking up at Posey before crouching before him. "Fuck yeah, dude." Apa grinned. "Fucking do it, bro." He rasped out, opening his mouth, as Posey spit a golden spray of piss out of his mouth, all over KJ's face, and into the stud's open mouth. KJ's tongue waggled out of his mouth, collecting as much of the salty, bitter piss from his face, and the air, as he could. KJ leaned in, kissing Tyler, spitting more piss and drool into the hungry pigs mouth. "Gimmie your fucking uncut cock, bro." Tyler growled. KJ obediently stood, letting his cock hit Tyler in the face. 

Tyler gripped the rock hard spike in front of him, watching as the skin played over it, up close. He flicked his tongue out, capturing the taste of KJ's clear precum. He let his other hand caress the younger man's balls, and jiggle the black plug lodged inside the New Zealander, listening to him whine and moan. Tyler placed the leaking cockhead on his tongue, and rolled the skin back up, encasing his own tongue in the fleshy sheath. His big brown puppy eyes stared at KJ's coffee brown ones, while he began to run his tongue over and around the covered cockhead. He knew that KJ was watching the way his tongue made a sexy moving bump underneath the skin, and that turned him on. It apparently was too much for Apa, who squeaked out a warning, as Posey pulled out the plug. "Coming, bro" Posey inserted his four fingers, and his knuckles inside of the slutty boy, and pressed hard on the prostate, feeling the pulse as KJ unloaded a dose of Kiwi cum down his throat. 

KJ was close to passing out. Feeling weak in the knees, KJ held on to Posey's head, only vaguely aware the man was also holding him up, fingers pressed inside of his warm, buttery insides, pressing. Without any warning, Apa began to piss, and Posey began to swallow hungrily. He knew that if he pressed enough, he could trigger Apa's piss stream. Swallowing like the greedy pig he was, Posey drained every last drop out of Apa's bladder, before pulling him out of his mouth. He smiled up at the spent stud. 

Tyler stuck his slick, sticky fingers into Apa's mouth, watching as he nursed hungrily on the bunched digits. "Good pig." Posey praised before ledding Apa over to the Harley, and laying him on his back, over the leather seat. He took a look at Apa's loose cunt, and without any kind of preamble, shoved his fat, hard cock inside. KJ yelped, and gripped the sides of the bike, and Posey pushed into him, bottoming out in no time. "Fucking. Sloppy. Cunt." Posey gasped, as he punctuated each word with a thrust. Apa let out a series of whines and yelps as he was taken. Tyler's cock was thick, and it's true, KJ was a super slut, but the fact that he was still able to feel Tyler against the walls of his wrecked hole was impressive. He looked up at his rutting top, lusting over the way sweat gleamed on Tyler's bare chest and arms, the way his nipple rings beat time against his chest. Posey grinned at him as he thrust away, winking lewdly at Apa as he continued to plug him. 

KJ grinned back, and did his best to tighten around the titan cock. Posey's cockhead was flared and fat, and scraped inside the Kiwi cunt, hitting Apa's prostate every time. KJ could feel more precum oozing out of his cock, gleaming on the latex covering his hard abs and chest. "Such a good hole, bro." Tyler moaned as he thrust away. His precum and KJ's slick coated his cock, and he thrust away, harder and harder, making KJ twitch as a weak piss stream spurted on his abs. Tyler pulled out. "Scoop it up, cunt." He growled at KJ, who gathered it on his hand, and instinctively pushed it into his empty, twitching hole. He felt loose. Tyler didn't wait, pushing his fat cock into KJ's sloppy cunt, alongside the Kiwi stud's long fingers. 

"Fuck yeah." Apa moaned, reaching down, under his ass cheeks, to pull his gape open wider. "Fucking wreck me, bro." Tyler thrust away like a madman, living for the lewd, perverse, squishing sounds that Apa's cunt made as he wrecked it. He reached his hand to the bottom's neck, feeling the sinewy muscles. "You like that, cunt?." He growled, squeezing Apa's neck, gently. "Y-y-es." Apa squealed. "Please, bro..." Tyler squeezed again, then sunk his cock deep into the New Zealand stud's guts, bottoming out as he pumped his balls into the warm, wet hole. He closed his eyes, picturing himself painting Apa's walls white with his thick, gooey load. He pictured himself knocking the dude up, dick lodged in the bottom's lower intestine. He let his hand relax from Apa's neck. "Ready for more, bro? Ready for me to fill out your guts?" Tyler growled at a panting, slicked up KJ. "I know a good little piggy like you is gonna love this." KJ nodded, loving the feel of Posey pressed inside of him, cock still hard, and spurting. He almost came again, realizing. "Oh, fuck, bro. You're pissing inside me." KJ gasped, feeling himself expand internally, while Posey fucked him full of piss through a rock hard cock. 

Posey loved the feeling of thrusting into KJ’s wet, sloppy guts. "I know how much you love getting a good piss fuck like this." Tyler said, feeling himself fill Apa's ass up with post cum beer piss. "A buddy of mine who used to wreck Bieber’s cunt every week when he was still a blonde buzzcutted trash, told me all about how you got him hooked on piss fucking ([x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008519))." Tyler's piss load was massive, and KJ watched in awe as he felt his guts fill up. His hard, rigid six pack ballooned up from the inside, and he started to moan as he watched a small mound rise under the latex where his six pack abs used to be. He let his hands gently rub his piss swollen gut. "Fuck, bro. You filled me up." Posey let his crooked grin creep over his sweaty face. "Knocked you up, bro." He flexed his cock a few times, enjoying the full, sloppy feeling inside Apa's ass. "I'm gonna pull out. I want you to tighten up, and keep as much of that inside as you can."

"Sure, bro." KJ nodded breathlessly, looking into Posey's eyes. He looked so hot. A droplet of sweat hung off a hair just over his forehead. The sunlight glinted off his nipple rings, which were rising and falling on his sexy chest. KJ grinned, and jiggled and slapped his belly, gently. Posey pulled out, slowly, giving Apa a chance to tighten his walls, but not too surprised when a bit of piss dribbled out of KJ's ruined mancunt. Posey teased the hole with his fingers. It really looked slick and puffy, the way a mancunt should look. Satisfied that KJ was spent, Tyler grabbed Apa’s plug and wedged it hard into Apa's yawning gape. He slapped the base a few times, making sure it was all inside, as Apa whimpered in surrender. 

Laying the Kiwi stud down on the bike proper, Posey climbed up above him, straddling Apa's chest, hands on the handlebars and his plump, hairy ass in the New Zealand stud's face. "Hungry, bro?" Tyler asked as he twitched his hole, making the thick plug bob in and out of his own hole. KJ looked at it, drooling. "Fuck yeah, bro. Can I?" KJ reached for the plug, teasing Tyler's cunt with it, listening to the top gasp at the pull. "Fuck yeah, dude. Eat me out." Tyler relaxed, letting his rim release the toy, and feeling the cool air hit his innards as the plug pulled free. KJ sucked the plug for a second, before pulling Posey's ass down, burying his face into the gape. He savored the taste of Posey, the clear slick and what tastes like another dude's load from whenever he was filled last. Knowing this slut, he probably took on a team of truckers and fuckers inside a filthy rest stop restroom. KJ grinned at the thought. He uses his hands to spread Posey's cunt, spearing the slack fuckhole with his tongue. Posey encourages him with filthy praise, grinding into the dude's face, begging him to keep going. Sliding himself in and out Apa’s tongue, trying to push out all of his juice and slick for Apa to swallow, Posey made quite a show.

In the moment Posey lifts up, and switches places with KJ, stopping only to make out with the Kiwi kid, sucking some of his own juices from the guy's mouth. "My turn." Posey announces, as he lays back on the bike, and positions Apa just so, pulling the plug out, and feasting greedily on the leaking hole. He stops momentarily, and tells KJ to get on his still hard cock. "Keep your cunt tight, don't let any of me out." Posey says, a warning tone in his voice. KJ is out of his mind in lust, and does as he's told, before climbing on Tyler's cock again, muscular legs dangling off the motorbike. He forces his walls to tighten as much as they can. Even with Tyler's pumped beer can cock, KJ is aware he's just grazing the sides. "Keep going, bro." Tyler praises KJ as Apa rocks back and forth. Posey is transfixed by the tight, firm musculature of Apa's back and tiny waist trapped in tight black latex, and reaches out to stroke it as the phony ginger rides him, sensually. KJ flexes his arms, causing his back muscles to bunch, and puts on a show for Tyler. Rocking his hips and trying to tighten his cunt, KJ feels like the slut he's always meant to be, and Posey's thick dick scraping his walls trips the slut switch in his brain. He flexes, catching the scent of his pits, mixed with the scent of Tyler's piss from earlier, and his own sharp sweat, and he moans, letting himself go. 

Posey watches the display, feeling KJ trying to tighten. Watching the bitch boy put on a show for him, and his big, fat, powerful cock. Tyler lets his hands rub over his body, stopping to pull and tease the rings on his tits. He tugs them, gently, feeling the familiar sparks of orgasm as he does, rubbing his thumbs over his buds, and watching as KJ's ruined ring slides up and down his thick meat. The rim is so swollen from being sucked and fucked, it looks like a mouth, slurping up and down over his shaft. Those tight, bubble cheeks and that loose cunt, mixed with the muscled back, and the teasing peek of thick, wild armpit hair are too much, and Posey tugs the rings one last time, feeling KJ twitch and moan in his own, now completely dry, orgasm. 

KJ whimpers as his limp cock twitches, unable to do anything, while his body rushes with the endorphins of yet another orgasm. He feels Posey painting his walls again with another coating of hot jizz. It feels good to be a slut. He loves it even more when Posey's big hands seize him by his trim, tiny waist, and pull him up, off the thick, now finally softening cock. KJ coos with delight as he feels Tyler tongue the raw rim of his asshole. "Give it all to me, bro." Posey pleads. "Give me the fucking slick." He commands between licks, and sucks on Apa's ruined, hanging asslips. 

KJ relaxes, and feels his walls open, as a gush of thick, gooey cum drools out of him, into Tyler's mouth. "That’s it? There’s more." Tyler growled, and KJ felt a mix of cum, piss, and slick flood out of his hole, landing all over Posey's face, and tongue. "Oh, fuck-k yeah, bro! Fuck yeah!" Tyler slammed his face into the ruined hole, bathing in his juices, sucking as much of them into his mouth as he can. KJ arched his back, and rolled his hips over Posey's hungry mouth. He was happier than he'd felt in a while. He leaned forward, capturing the top's glazed cock in his mouth, sucking him clean.

They lay, panting, bellies full and balls completely emptied. Tyler slapped KJ's ass playfully. "Feel better dude?" Apa grinned and nodded. "Never better." Posey pulled the younger guy in, and nuzzled him. "Wanna do something really fun?" Tyler pulled away, and got on one of the cruisers. He looked amazing, the leather pants still on, and cock laying against the bike. Apa grinned. "What, like this?" He gestured to his open ass pants, tucking his cock back into the zippered compartment. Tyler nodded, grinning. 

KJ threw his leg over the bike, straddling it, pushed back against Posey's cock with his bare ass hanging out of the pants. This would be interesting. Tyler reached past KJ, and started the bike. The engine thrummed to life, and Posey held Apa around the waist, a little possessively. "When I'm hard again, I expect your hole to be around my cock." KJ nodded, and placed his hands on the handlebars, as Posey lifted the kickstand. "You got it bro." 

Tyler grinned as he gunned the engine, and drove them out of the garage.


End file.
